filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chromosome Theory (Measurement in time)
Part 1: ''How Much is a Chromosome Worth In Real World Time?'' This is the following equations and sources to understand the earth-year:chromosome ratio in the Filthy Frank series as well as what number chromosome we are on now. Be warned: This is the closest facts we can get out of the show, to assume any more would make it fanfiction. One assumption we have to take is most known realms have the same fluency of time, including this realm. For those of you who did not understand how huge the assumption of "1 chromosome in one realm is the same as 1 chromosome in another" is, you will probably not understand most of these calculations. First piece of information: the videos CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE and ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...? The second video mentioned shows Chin-Chin getting beat up by Prometheus and his beloved Trash Can. This video was posted June 1st, 2013. In the first video mentioned, it is about Chin-Chin attacking Filthy Frank and his friends, eventually taking Salamander Man , and Filthy Frank has to ask his fans for sacrifices. This video comes out on December 11, 2013. During this time, Chin-Chin references the rock paper scissors arena, saying, "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki," which translates to, "Do you not remember 3000 Chromosomes ago?" It's clear that 3000 Chromosomes from that very day, Chin-Chin faced off against Prometheus in the rock paper scissors areana. The amount of days from June 1st to December 11 is 213, which means that 3000 Chromosomes equals 213 days. That seems obviously simple, correct. It's not. The video, "Rock Paper Scissors...?" was realeased on June 1st, that does not necessarily mean it happened at that day. If it wasn't that day, it would have been before that, maybe on May 31st, April 2nd, January 1st, or even June 1st, 2012. We can assume it's close, but we can't assume when exactly. It obviously couldn't have happened after June 1st 2013, because you can't record and upload something before it happened, no matter how powerful the characters are. Furthermore, we can also assume that the video "Chin Chin Sacrifice," did not have a significant delay time from recording to uploading, because Filthy Frank needed to get the word out to help Salamander Man as fast as possible, and would therefore try to record and upload the video as quick as possible. Thus, since 3000 Chromosomes could equal 213 days, 214 days, 215 days, and on and on and on, the correct equation is 3000 CH > 213 D Now we take out LCD, which is 3, to get 1000 CH > 71 D. After that divide each by one another, and get the only two equations you came here for. 1 CH > 0.071 D 14.084507042 CH > 1 D There. Boom. Only real equations you need. You just should now the first one really, if you remember that just flip the fraction from 71/1000 to 1000/71. If you wanna learn what Chromosome we are in right now, instead of what year we are in, skip to the bottom. Right now is gonna be some more similer equations just for perspective and future use. 1yr > 5144.4 CH 5144.4 CH > 1 yr 0.5868544601 CH > 1 hr (hour) 0.0097809076 CH > 1 min (minute) 0.0001630151 CH > 1 s (second) In the video FILTHY FRANK CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE (which will become more important later,) Frank transports to the future from 2000 CH AD to 8000 CH AD, a 6000 chromosome leap of time. 6000 CH ≤ 426 D (to put that in perspective, he traveled about 60 weeks and 6 days into the future, or if you prefer, he traveled a little over 1.1 years.) In the video CHIN CHIN (A SERIOUS VIDEO) HD Frank mentions how Chin Chin has "been dead for 6000 chromosomes." Same formula as above applies. In the video SACRIFICE UPDATE (which will also become important later,) Frank says how he's spoken to Chin Chin and they will do the sacrifices on December 22nd. Chin Chin took Salamander Man on December 11th. That's 11 days. 154.92957746 CH > 11 D One last equation: the narrator said in NOISE COMPLAINTS that Frank searched 1000 Chromosomes for new friends. As shown above, 1000 Chromosomes is less then or equal to 71 days. He spend maybe a little over 2 months looking for friends, even though 1000 chromosomes seems like such a long time.* *It should be noted in WHY DRONES SUCK, Franku catches his drone with a black drone in -3,000,000,000 CH. Underneath it states that the year is 2001. Part 2: ''What Chromosomal Year Are We In Now?'' This is going to require data from "Filthy Frank Chin Chin Sacrifice," and "Sacrifice Update." As said above, Filthy Frank specifies that the sacrifice is going to take place on December 22nd. The video came out on December 26th. While on the outside of the Frankiverse, a viewer can just say that it got delayed once again, but if you believe in the lore, than Frank isn't talking about when the video will be released. He's saying when the sacrifice will actually take place, even if the release of that video won't be on that day. In the episode, "Filthy Frank Chin Chin Sacrifice," Filthy Frank (and Red Dick ) start their journey in the year 2000 CH AD, but after a closet trip, winds up in the year 8000 CH AD. As stated before, the 6000 Chromosome time-hop is not fully a year, therefore one of them is December 22nd and the other isn't, about 61 days off. Which one is it? The reason why this question is so important is that this was uploaded for the 2013 December 22nd. It can't be December 22nd 2012, because that would mean that Salamander Man got captured many months before the video of his entrapment went up, and that would be saying that Filthy Frank watched Salamander Man get captured, waited a few months, and then asked people to help him, which is unlikely because the symbol of "Filthy Frank Chin Chin Sacrifice" is friendship. Therefore, the sacrifice cannot be anywhere before 2013, and as proved above, it can't be after this year either. Therefore, December 22nd 2013 was at the same time as either 2000 CH AD or 8000 CH AD. The answer is 8000 CH AD. It had to be, because Frank made a deal with Chin Chin to give him the sacrifices at December 22nd, and since he gave it to him at 8000 CH AD, that Chromozomal year is equivalent to December 22nd 2013. Now that we have that, we can determine other years as well. For example, December 11th, where Chin Chin took Salamander Man, was at approximately 7845 CH AD. As of the current date of writing, November 28th, 2016, it's been about 1083 days since the first Chin Chin Sacrifice, so the Chromosomal year is approximately 15254 CH AD (but being that one day is approximately 14 Chromosomal years, it's extremely approximate.) January 1st 2017 will be approximately in the year 15733 CH AD. Any other formulas or dates you want to find out, just google it or plug it into a calculator. Now, none of this is definite. This is all based on a couple videos, which Frank himself can later reveal some time-altering plot twist. He probably won't like that 1000 of his years is roughly equivalent to over 2 months. Even if he doesn't change anything, most of what could be written here is wrong. This is all based on the formula that a little over 14 chromosomal years is less then or equal to 1 day. So it could be 13 chromosomal years. It could be 12. It could be 0.005 if new specified equations emerge, and most of this would be technically correct, but extremely misleading. There goes without saying the extreme liberties it took to assume all time in different realms go the same speed, which this whole thing is based on. If Frank puts one chromosome of space-time relativity in a major realm, practically every equation here gets thrown in the trash. Also, yes, this is real and not made up. Double check the math for yourself. ''What does a chromosome look like? ''' ' Category:Connection to the real world Category:Terminology Category:Chromosomes